Daughter
by Allys Petite Sadike
Summary: Recueil d'OS. /!\ PARFOIS GORES /!\ Un mot, une histoire, une vérité... Mon âme se déchaîne dans cette écriture; tristesse, douleur, horreur mais aussi joie et bonheur... La vie n'est pas toujours rose, mais jamais elle ne sera aussi noir que la mort. L'espoir existe, et dans chaque OS, il est présent.
1. Daughter of Evil

**Salut! Voilà un autre OS bien sombre!**

**Niark! Bonne lecture!  
**

**Twilight appartient à SM, Daughter of Evil m'appartient !  
**

* * *

Daughter of Evil

_Aussi gentille soit-elle le jour, sadique elle est la nuit._

_Qui est-elle ?_

_Que fait-elle ?_

Elle marchait dans la ville, seule. La nuit était tombée depuis maintenant bien longtemps. Dans l'ombre, un homme la regardait avec envie. Il s'approcha de la petite fille. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et lui demanda si elle était perdue. N'ayant pas de réponses, il la conduisit dans une ruelle sombre.

Il s'apprêtait à la violer. Soudain, la fillette eu un regard sadique. Ses pupilles devinrent rouges sang, son regard était fou. Un sourire carnassier naquit sur ses petites lèvres. Son visage innocent brillait maintenant d'une lueur de mort. L'homme prit peur, il s'enfuit. Malheureusement pour lui, il était dans un cul de sac. La petite fille avançait, doucement. Elle se délectait de la peur de l'homme.

Elle se jeta sur lui et le tua, lui arrachant la tête. Le sang giclait, la tachant de toutes parts. Elle se léchait les doigts. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Un rire retentit, ainsi qu'un effroyable bruit de chaire arrachée.

La fillette s'en alla, chantonnant des paroles inquiétantes. Sa robe blanche était maculée du sang de sa victime. Un dernier rire retentit dans la ville, sombre…

_Innocente fille. Elle est douce mais si cruelle._

_Qui est-elle ?_

_Que fait-elle ?_

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle s'était perdue. Elle marchait, sans savoir où elle était. Ses boucles brunes flottaient dans le vent. Son regard noisette cherchait à l'horizon. Du haut de ses cinq ans, elle errait sans savoir où aller.

Ses pas la conduisent à une grande villa blanche. Elle s'arrête. Elle admire la maison, majestueuse entre les arbres. La douce mélodie d'une rivière vint lui chatouiller les oreilles. Elle écoute, le clapotis de l'eau. Le chant d'un oiseau se mêla au clapotis de l'eau. Elle écoute, cette douce musique. Le vent dans les arbres se fond au chant de l'oiseau et au clapotis de l'eau. Elle écoute, les bruits de la nature. Ses yeux se ferment pour mieux apprécier ce cadeau de Dame Nature.

Une main froide vint troubler la transe de la fillette. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda le visage qui se tenait devant elle, inquiet. Un murmure, un chuchotis, sortit de la bouche de l'homme devant elle. Elle n'entendit rien, sourde aux bruits qui l'entourent. Seule la douce mélodie de Dame Nature résonne au plus profond de son être.

Elle avance, sans voir le chemin. Douce fille innocente. Sa robe blanche danse avec le vent. Ses lèvres chantent avec la brise. Son corps joue avec l'air. Elle tournoie sur elle-même, offrant au ciel son plus beau sourire. Elle murmure, des phrases en chanson. Elle parle avec la nature, seule, innocente, belle.

Deux mains la retiennent. On lui demande encore, qui elle est ? Que fait-elle seule ? Simple rire en réponse. Elle est muette pour les autres, elle est bavarde pour la nature. Son chant carillonne autour d'elle, triste, joyeux. C'est son histoire.

_Seule, perdue. Sourde, muette. Elle ment en toute innocence._

_Qui est-elle ?_

_Que fait-elle ?_

Ils la regardent, curieux, inquiets. Elle sourit. On lui demande, encore. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Est-elle perdue ? Un rire, un dernier avant que la nuit ne tombe. Ils ne comprennent pas. Elle chante, elle leur dit, elle raconte. C'est sont histoire.

Douce Bella perdue, abandonnée, seule. Si innocente, si pure. Elle parle, elle entend, elle ment. On lui demande d'aller dormir. Ils sont là pour veiller sur elle, si fragile, si belle. Elle s'endort, bercée par la mélodie d'un pianiste talentueux.

_Âme vengeresse, cœur pur._

_Qui est-elle ?_

_Que fait-elle ?_

Minuit sonne. Petite Bella se lève, souriante, dangereuse. Elle descend, discrète. Personne n'est là, mais tout le monde est présent. Ils sont tous autour d'elle. Ils demandent. Qu'a-t-elle ? Veut-elle quelque chose ?

Un rire, inquiétant, sombre. Voilà sa réponse. Elle sort. L'air frais lui caresse le visage. La fillette s'en va, elle se dirige vers la ville, seule. On la suit, elle le sent.

Une dame, âgée, lui demande. Est-elle perdue ? Elle affirme, un sourire obscur sur le visage. La femme lui prend la main, l'emmène. Bella lui montre le chemin vers chez elle. Elle ment, si bien.

Une ruelle à l'abri des regards. Une femme perdue et terrorisée. Un rire. Elle se délecte de la peur. Son regard change. Ses pupilles deviennent écarlates, un rictus se forme au coin de ses lèvres, sadique. Son visage reflète la folie et le désire. Elle se jette sur la pauvre dame et lui arrache la tête dans un bruit écœurant. Son cœur palpite dans sa poitrine. Bella plonge la main dans le torse de sa victime et lui vole son cœur. Elle le déguste. Elle déchire la chaire avec ses dents, tel un fauve. Elle se régale de la vie humaine. Son repas fini, elle se lèche les doigts.

Un bruit de pas se fait entendre derrière elle. Bella se retourne. Elle le voit, lui, Edward. Il a un regard effrayé et dégouté. Elle sourie, dévoilant ses dents maculée de sang. Un rire retentit dans toute la ville.

_Bénie et maudite._

_Qui est-elle ?_

_Fille du mal. Enfant du bien._

_Que fait-elle._

_Elle pleure au crépuscule. Elle sourie à l'aube._

_Cruelle démone qu'elle est. Innocente fille qu'elle était._


	2. Daughter Blind

**Voilà encore un OS triste.**

**Celui là à été un vrai chalenge. Mais j'aime ça!  
**

_Alors, pour le prochain OS, j'attends de vous un mot ou une phrase que j'utiliserais dans mon récit.(Non lemon ou lime)  
_

_Le défit est ouvert !_**  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Twilight appartient à SM, Daughter Blind m'appartient !  
**

* * *

Daughter Blind

_Méprise, pitié, solitude._

_Ce qu'elle est._

_Ce qu'elle restera._

On la fuit, cette petite fille. Elle sait, elle entend, la méprise du monde. Seule, elle marche sans savoir où ses pas la mènent. Douce, innocente, elle erre dans ce monde qui n'est plus le sien.

Un pas, puis un autre, elle avance lentement. Elle trébuche, tombe. Mais personne ne la relève. Elle est seule, encore, toujours.

Sa vie n'est plus qu'une nuit sans lune, jamais elle ne reverra le soleil.

Elle s'arrête. Elle écoute les bruits alentours, les cris de joies, les voix des parents aimants, les paroles de la vie. Une larme, puis une autre. Elle pleur la perte des êtres chers, perdu trop tôt.

Elle est perdue dans ce monde cruel, où la différence est un crime, où la solidarité n'existe plus, un monde égoïste.

_Perdue dans un monde sans cœur._

_Ce qu'elle est._

_Ce qu'elle restera._

Pourtant, une étincelle d'espoir brille devant chaque personne de ce monde. Mais pour elle, l'espoir n'est plus depuis bien longtemps. Elle n'y croit plus, plongée dans les ténèbres depuis si longtemps.

Cette petite fille devenue jeune femme, erre depuis trop de temps dans ce monde noir et dépourvu de sentiments. Mais, personne, au grand jamais, ne l'aidera. On la fuit, on la regarde avec pitié, avec curiosité. Elle est devenue une bête de foire.

_Mais, du désespoir, l'espoir renaitra._

_Ce qu'elle est._

_Ce qu'elle restera._

On lui tend la main. On lui demande son nom. Qui est-il ? Qui est-elle ?

Cet homme, Jasper, il l'aide. Pourquoi ? On l'a toujours fuit, elle la petite Alice.

Dans son monde obscur et cruel, une lumière vint éclairer son cœur, qu'elle croyait mort. Pour la première fois, on ne la fuit pas, pour la première fois, on l'aide, pour la première fois, on l'aime.

Des larmes coulent, mais ce sont des larmes de joies. Elle qui croyait avoir tout perdue quand elle fut plongée dans le noir, retrouve la joie de vivre, le sentiment d'aimer et d'être aimer. Elle renait de ses cendres, elle revit.

_Au bout du long chemin sombre, l'amour l'attendait._

_Ce qu'elle est._

_Ce qu'elle restera._

_Aveugle._


	3. Daughter Sad

**Encore un OS triste...**

_Le mot m'a été proposé par: ptite-liline-AB  
_

_Je te remercie !**  
**_

**Et je vous remercie pour toutes ces reviews !  
**

**Comme toujours, Twilight appartient à SM  
**

**et Daughter sad m'appartient !  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Daughter Sad

_Douleur, mort._

_Ce qu'elle ressent,_

_Ce qu'elle recherche._

Elle avance, seule, dans ce dédale de couloirs. Les murs sont noirs, aucune lumière dans cet endroit sombre. Elle s'est perdue, depuis peu.

Pourtant, elle espérait, encore, toujours. Ce monde est cruel, sans pitié. Comment une si jeune fille comme elle pouvait survivre au milieu de loups ? Comment pouvait-elle survivre dans un monde aussi hostile ? Sans l'aide de personne.

_Perdue au fond d'elle-même._

_Ce qu'elle ressent,_

_Ce qu'elle recherche._

Elle s'arrête. Devant, un ravin, profond. Derrière, le noir, la désolation. Un pas, elle se délivre. Mais, quelque chose l'en empêche. Pourtant, personne n'est là. Tout le monde est ailleurs, sans se préoccuper d'elle.

L'enfant s'accroupie, douleur et peur se mêlent en une mélodie affreuse. Elle ne sait plus. Devant, la mort, derrière, la vie. Que veut-elle ? Pourquoi ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Tant de questions, peu de réponses.

_Crier, pleurer._

_Ce qu'elle ressent,_

_Ce qu'elle recherche._

Un hurlement, une voix, un chemin, un choix. Seule, la jeune fille doit affronter la vie. Seule, elle doit faire face à la cruauté du monde. Si fragile, si innocente. Une plume blanche sur une montagne de suie qui, un jour, deviendra noir.

Elle pleure. Laisser couler les larmes, laisser couler la douleur. Enfouir le passé, se relever. Continuer à avancer. On lui dit, on lui répète. Mais elle ne peut pas, pas sans lui. Il est partit, trop tôt. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? N'étaient-ils pas assez malheureux comme ça ? Fallait-il, qu'en plus de leurs parents, la vie lui enleva sa moitié, son double, son jumeau ?

_Espoir…_

_Ce qu'elle ressent,_

_Ce qu'elle recherche._

Pourtant, bien que cruelle, la vie offre parfois des cadeaux. Il est là. Il lui parle, il l'appel. Jane, Jane, répète-t-il sans cesse. Est-ce une illusion ? Un mirage ? Est-elle morte ? Ce dernier pas, elle l'a fait ? Tant de questions, peu de réponses.

Une main, froide. Un visage, le sien. Il sourit, il est heureux, il n'est pas mort. Une larme, une unique larme. Puis un prénom, le sien, résonne dans l'immense couloir. C'est un miracle, il est en vie. Il n'est pas mort sur ce bûcher. Il ne l'a pas abandonnée. Il est revenu. Alec, sa promesse, il l'a tenu.

_Retrouvailles, miracles._

_Ce qu'elle ressent,_

_Douleur, tristesse._

_Ce qu'elle recherche,_

_Amour, joie, bonheur._


	4. Daughter of the Dead

**Wah ! J'aime la mort!**  
** Je sais, je suis tarée.  
**

**Bref, encore un OS super sombre, surtout que là, on parle de meurtres enfantins. Enfin, très peu ^^  
**

_****Le mot: Mort (vous devez vous en douter XD)_

_N'oubliez pas de me proposer un mot !_

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Ça ne change pas... Twilight appartient à SM,  
**

**Daughter of the Dead m'appartient.  
**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

Daughter of the Dead

_Crime…_

_Elle a joué,_

_Elle a perdue._

Elle enfonce son poignard dans la chair de cette pauvre enfant. Un hurlement, des larmes. Son sourire rayonne dans la nuit. Ses doigts, maculés de sang, dansent dans la plaie béante. Blessure, chagrin. Les yeux de sa victime se ferment, ses bras échouent, amorphes, le long de son petit corps frêle.

Cet ange, corrompu par son cœur, retire la vie. Encore… Pourtant, amour et bonheur faisaient parti de sa vie. Vie de rêve, vie de princesse. Mais l'enfant gâtée par sa famille, tourne au démon. Secrets inavoués, crimes inachevés. Mensonges, tromperies. Tant de mots pour décrire ce qu'elle est devenue.

_Douleur, folie…_

_Elle a joué,_

_Elle a perdue._

Un rire, une larme carmin. Le silence se colore d'une couleur bien sombre. La lumière n'éclaire que le visage de la victime. Horreur, peur sont figés sur ce visage enfantin. La vie à déserté les prunelles de l'enfant. Son cœur chante une dernière mélodie, puis, s'éteint.

Des paroles, de l'amertume. On l'espionne. Cette personne qui a engendré ce monstre, regarde avec effroi le macabre spectacle. Elle lâche le corps sans vie, et, dans un pas de danse, s'en va en murmurant des mots au vent nocturne.

_Perte…_

_Elle a joué,_

_Elle a perdue._

Une autre victime, un autre rire. Frêle ange, pure, innocente, deviens démon, corrompu, sans cœur. Les larmes du ciel coulent, rouges comme le sang versé depuis tant d'années.

Pourquoi ? Cette question subsiste.

Parce que. Cette réponse résonne.

_Fin…_

_Elle a joué,_

_Elle a perdue._

Elle avance, la lune éclaire la sombre ruelle de son éclat argenté. La fille de la mort, l'incarnation du crime, cherche une autre victime. Les yeux plissés, elle regarde l'astre de la nuit, chuchotant moult phrases.

Un homme, immobile. Son regard croise celui de l'enfant. Un triste sourire orne son visage parfait. Un murmure, un pardon. D'un geste vif, il s'approche. Un bisou, une caresse. Un chuchotement, une excuse.

Elle rit des mots de l'homme. Insultes, paroles meurtrières sortent de sa bouche d'ange. Une tentative de meurtre, un échec. Un autre essai, un autre échec.

Des murmures, des supplices. Des excuses, des pardons. Un prénom, Carlie. Des larmes, des cris se battent dans un maelström d'émotions. Peur et joie se mêlent dans une danse effrénée. Une dernière supplice, une dernière parole, puis, un geste, un mouvement, tout s'arrête…

La mort frappe cette ruelle, désormais plongée dans l'obscurité. Des sanglots sans larmes, des hurlements silencieux…et un cœur, celui d'un père, brisé par son acte.

_Une erreur, une seule…_

_Elle a joué_

_Avec la mort,_

_Elle a perdue_

_Sa vie…_


End file.
